This invention relates in general to a liquid-flow machine. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for increasing the operating efficiency of such a machine.
To increase the amount of liquid conveyed per unit time in known liquid-flow machines and to improve the efficiency of such machines, i.e., to minimize operating losses, machine contours in contact with the liquid stream have been modified in an attempt to produce flow patterns as free of turbulence within the machines as possible. In addition, the contact surfaces have been ground as smooth as possible for increasing the operating pressure of the machines. A reduction of sound emission through the machine housings to the outside has been effectuated by separate sound insulation.
Such measures are not only costly but can be improved by further techniques, if at all, only to a relatively small degree.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-flow machine.
Another, concomitant, object of the present invention is to provide a method and an associated apparatus for increasing the operating efficiency of a liquid-flow machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus which achieve better operation without special design measures for all possible kinds and types of liquid-flow machines.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a machine, such a method and such an apparatus in which conveyed liquid flow can be increased considerably with reduced driving power.
Another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a machine, such a method, and such a apparatus in which an increase in the operating pressure can be achieved while reducing driving power.
Yet another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a machine, such a method and such an apparatus wherein sound emission from the liquid-flow machine can be reduced.